Regular Show - Rigby's lost sister
by regularshownl1
Summary: Welcome to my very first fanfiction about regular show! This fanfiction is about a new member of the family with the 4 year old Rigby and the 2 year old Don. Their mother is expecting a girl. Hopefully you enjoy this fanfiction.


Welcome to my very first fanfiction about regular show! This fanfiction is about a new member of the family with the 4 year old Rigby and the 2 year old Don. Their mother is expecting a girl. Hopefully you enjoy this fanfiction.

It was Monday morning when Don and Rigby's father screamed: WAKE UP!

Don: Finally! My very first day at kindergarten!

Rigby: It's not as cool as you think. When I sat there it was a matter of time wasted.

Don: Yes, but you have been there for 2 years. And in 2 years you will eventually go to elementary school.

Rigby: Can not wait (Sarcastic)

Don: Hopefully I will come to your classroom in class. And I can meet Mordecai!

Rigby: You stay away from my friends!

Don: Why?

Rigby: Because you are taller than me and then they think you are the old brother. I am the old brother!

The father rushes in and shouts: What is going on here again?

Don: I can not get along with his friends from Rigby.

Father: HA! I do not think Rigby has any friends yet. You have to see yourself! Even Don is bigger than you. He gets more friends than the size of your future.

(Rigby touched those words so he got tears in his eyes) Rigby: Why does my father care more about Don than about me? He scolds me continuously. (Suddenly, Rigby's mother entered)

Mother: Are you okay? It is not fair that your father values Don more than you.

Rigby: You're right. Why does daddy hate me like that? (Crack in tears)

(Rigby's mother comforts him) Mother: It's okay Rigby! I will always protect you.

Rigby: Thanks mom! (Smiles)

Mother: I actually have a secret but I want to tell you where Don is. And I'm afraid how your father reacts.

Rigby: What is it?

Mother: I am pregnant. (Tears fall down)

Rigby: You're WHAT?

Mother: That's right! I do not want your father to treat her like you too.

Rigby: But why would dad smack a baby?

Mother: Because it may be that the baby is not from your father. I do not dare to tell him.

Rigby: Do you already know what the gender is?

Mother: They found a girl.

Rigby: How many weeks are you?

Mother: 1 month.

(When Rigby walked to school with Don he saw Mordecai)

Mordecai: Hey Rigby! Hey Don!

Don: Hey Mordecai give me a hug.

Rigby: What did I just tell you Don !?

Mordecai: Do you also come to this school Don?

Don: Probably still in the very first class.

Rigby: Come Mordecai we're going.

(Don stayed behind and stayed around a bit while Rigby Mordecai persuaded to go somewhere else)

Mordecai: What about Don?

Rigby: That saves itself. Do you know what I heard this morning?

Mordecai: Then what?

Rigby: I get a sister.

Mordecai: Cool! When will she come?

Rigby: My mother says it takes 8 months so that sounds like a year.

Mordecai: It's faster than you think. But congratulations! Too bad I am still a child.

Rigby: I would like to be the only child. You do not have to share anything and you get all the attention.

Mordecai: I wish I had a brother or sister. (He looks sad)

Rigby: At least you will not have to share a room with a princess!

Mordecai: Maybe the girl is not really a girl girl. Maybe she likes to do things to boys.

Rigby: I'm going to teach her to play games. (They both laugh)

Mordecai: See its benefits. And because you are the old brother you can protect her from things. And why do you really hate Don?

Rigby: Because he is taller than me, and because he gets more attention. And when my sister is there we both get no attention.

Mordecai: Your parents will always love you.

Rigby: My father told me this morning that Don is better than me because of his height.

Mordecai: Maybe he did not mean it that way.

Rigby: Do your parents scold you then?

Mordecai: No, I love my parents and they also love me.

(When school is finished, Rigby looks for something to snack in the fridge, but everything is empty! Also his favorite candy in the cupboard is gone)

Mother: Oh, sorry, Rigby! I was so hungry.

Rigby: You ate my candy!

Mother: We're going to eat later. You are not going to die in a day without sweets.

Rigby: You need to say! Even you eat more than me.

Mother: I'm pregnant okay! (Her mood changed to grumpy)

Don: I-is that so mom?

Mother: Yes, that is true.

Don: How many months? What is the gender? What is his or her name?

Mother: It is a girl of 1 month and I do not know her yet. But I still have 8 months.

(When something arrived between 5 pm the father came home and asked if his wife had already cooked)

Mother: I have to tell you something sweetheart. (She looks worried)

Father: What is it?

Mother: I am pregnant. (She must cry)

Father: WHAT! WHOSE? We have not had sex for months!

(At that moment she lied that she was being sexually abused on the street)

Father: What is the gender? And how many months are you already?

Mother: You get a daughter. I am 1 month.

(8 months later)

(Rigby and Don were waking up in bed about 23:00, it was their mother who was giving birth)

(For an hour they heard shouts from the room and all of a sudden the screaming was time they heard a sound from the baby)

(The doctor knocked on the door of the two boys and asked if they wanted to see their boys walked along)

(Their mother looked tired but happy) Mother: Hello dear ones and gave her two sons a kiss.

Don: What is her name? I thought about Rebecca-Louise more.

Rigby: I thought Sam was a nice name?

Mother: We call her Rebecca-Louise. Sorry Rigby but when she is Rebecca you all have 3 R in the name and that is cute.

(Rigby sighs) Rigby: It's never good!

(2 years later)

(Rebecca-Louise learned quickly and looked like his mother's coat with green eyes and dark brown hair completely loose)

(The 6-year-old Rigby went downstairs to grab breakfast cereals and saw Rebecca-Louise and the 4-year-old Don sitting together with his Rigby really did not like the name Rebecca, he always called Rebecca Sam) Rigby: Hey Sam! (Smiles)

Rebecca-Louise / Sam: Good morning Rigby!

(It was Rebecca's very first kindergarten day and Rigby goes to elementary school and they were both very nervous)

(She was used to being called Sam by Rigby, and she did not think she was a pretty name.) The nice thing was that Rebecca / Sam had more in common with Rigby than Don, as if they were already attached, and Rebecca was not a girl either. girl, she loved gaming with his big brother)

But later that night their parents got a serious fight. It made Rebecca "who then just had her own room." "A little scared and decided to go to Rigby and Don's room.

Rebecca-Louise: Rigby can I come to you? I'm afraid.

Rigby: Of course that is allowed.

Rebecca-Louise: How was your school day?

Rigby: Exciting but in principle, okay. And with you? (He stroked her)

Rebecca-Louise: It was stupid. I want to go to your school.

Rigby: You have to wait another 4 years.

(Meanwhile downstairs) Father: SO YOU HAVE SUCTED TO ME? You're a whore! I knew Rebecca was as retarded as that Rigby! I want her out of the house. If you do not allow that, you and Rigby can also leave!

Mother: Because I've fucked someone else, Rebecca does not have to leave the house !? She is innocent!

Father: She treated Don like dirt! You should be glad that we only do Rebecca away because otherwise Rigby may leave!

Mother: Where should Rebecca remain?

Father: She must be gone by tomorrow! Just dump her with your ex-boyfriend. I just do not want a child that is not mine in my house!

Mother: You complained about that differently two years ago.

Father: I did not know that yet!

Mother: Has Rebecca ever done something wrong? I am the one who went strange and they did not.

Father: That is different. You are my wife and I care about you. Just promise me no longer to go strange? I only forgive this for one reason! Get Rebecca out of here forever. I do not want a discussion anymore!

Mother: Why are the boys allowed to stay?

Father: Don is my favorite! And as far as Rigby is concerned, I must be happy that he is not a girl. Although he remains a loser. But I'm going to eat with my friends so bye.

(She could not believe what her husband had just said to her, she hesitates to stay with her husband, but where else should she live?) And she also thought it was common that he'd literally said that Don is his favorite and so on. She doubts if she wants to run off with her and her old ex, together with Rigby and Rebecca, she has not spoken to him for at least two years, wondering why she came back to her husband, this was a big decision, or a house with 2 sons, or would she run off with Rigby and Rebecca and that her husband only has Don because his '' favorite '' is?)

Mother: Sorry Rebecca but this is for your own good. And you are no longer hated by your 'stepfather' 'And we both have another home. (She lies down on the couch and cries super hard)

(Meanwhile, the parents did not realize that Rigby and Rebecca were tinkering with everything) Rebecca: I do not want to leave! (She is crying)

Rigby: I do not want you to go either. You are my sister! We tell Mom and Dad that you stay! Unbelievable what Dad has said to Mom! (Comfort him sister)

Rebecca-Louise: I am so afraid that I will never see you again. (Cries)

Rigby: I'm afraid of it too. You may be the best thing that has ever happened to me now. At first I thought it was stupid to have a sister, but we have so much in common. I can not live without you. And it is my job to protect you as the biggest brother!

Rebecca-Louise: That's the nicest thing anyone ever said to me. (Embraces and drops tears)

Rigby: I just do not get it you're not welcome here. You have never been a burden here for anyone. And yet they choose you! At least I hope you are safe with someone else.

Rebecca-Louise: The only one with whom I feel safe is with you. You have protected me for life. Even though I exist now for 2 years it means a lot to me. You are really in my heart.

Rigby: Thank you! You are also in my heart and I will certainly never forget you and I know that you are always with me.

Rebecca-Louise: It is a real shame that I am not welcome here. I will never forget you. I will think of you every day.

(The next morning it was so far, Rebecca did not go to kindergarten today, she was allowed to drop Don and Rigby, Don was always with her at school, but they do not have a strong connection.) Rebecca-Louise goes to another school When they had deposed Don, they dropped off Rigby, and eventually it was so far ... the farewell)

Rebecca-Louise: This was it?

Rigby: I think so too. You always stay my Sam!

Rebecca-Louise: That nickname remains fun. I call your fortress Rigbone or something? (They both laugh but eventually have to cry)

Rigby: I do not know if I can do this.

Rebecca-Louise: I believe in you! (They hug and gave each other a last familly kiss)

Mother: Come Rebecca. We are going to your father and that is a long journey.

Mordecai: Is it going?

Rigby: Of course not! I lose my most important person in my family. My sister can not stay away from my father in one way or another.

Mordecai: Wow! I feel sorry for what you now endure. (Mordecai consoles the 6 year old Raccoon)

Rigby: I'm going to miss her like that!

Mordecai: I will always continue to support you friend.

(17 years later)

Benson: Okay these are the tasks for the morning. Muscle man and high five ghosts do the gutters, Skips is doing the load today and Mordecai and Rigby snackbar team. Both: OOOOOHHHH

Benson: And there are still some chips to be refilled. So I want to ask one of you to go to the store while the other one stays at the snack bar.

Mordecai: Stone paper scissors who should go to the store?

Rigby: Fine! (Finally, Rigby loses and so he has to go to the store)

(At the store) Rigby: Urgg these chips packages are at the very top. How should I ever get there !?

(Suddenly he heard a strange voice asking: Will I help you?)

(Rigby turned around and could not believe what he was seeing, it was his sister but now about the length of Don)

Rigby: R-rebecca?

Rebecca-Louise: OMG Rigby this is so long ago! How can you still sit in that length? (She laughs a bit)

Rigby: And you are just the opposite of small. How are you?

Rebecca-Louise: I'm in very bad shape. Last week my father died of a heart attack. I think about him every time. (Looks sad) How are you?

Rigby: I have been working in the park for a while with Mordecai.

Rebecca-Louise: Is it nice there?

Rigby: It's pretty nice but boring too. I really missed you Rebe ... I mean Sam (Smiles)

Rebecca-Louise: You still have my nickname? (Embraces him for joy)

Rigby: Did you remember that I said you were my Sam? I never forget that!

Rebecca-Louise: I'm so happy to see you. You do not want to know how heavy I was without you. I have thought about you very often. How was the period that I was gone?

Rigby: I had it tough. I thought about you every night. I always remember that day that it happened. Time after time.

Rebecca-Louise: My father took good care of me but it was still not enough. I have been working in the army recently.

Rigby: Cool say! How long have you been in the army?

Rebecca-Louise: About 4 months. But they already find me pretty good in 4 months. Maybe I can go higher.

Rigby: I'd really like that for you Sam. Why are you actually in the army?

Rebecca-Louise: I just think it's cool. Why are you a parkhand? (They started to laugh)

Rigby: Want to come along? Benson always gets angry when I am not back in time. We could do nice things on the weekend.

Rebecca-Louise: That would be nice. On Sunday I get the result of the military basis so I can hang out with you until Sunday.

Rigby: That's nice! I will give you a tour of the park.

Mordecai: There you are finally! That took centuries. Who are you with you again?

Rebecca-Louise: Hey Mordecai! You have also changed a lot over the years.

Mordecai: Rebecca? That was a long time ago! I can hardly remember myself. Cool that you have found each other again.

Rigby: That's certainly cool. Sam wants to go with us this weekend. Hopefully Benson approves.

Mordecai: Do you still call her Sam? So ugly is the name '' Rebecca-Louise '' Yet again not?

Rebecca-Louise: I'm used to it. Actually, I think Sam is a better name for me.

(Suddenly Benson walks their way)

Rebecca-Louise: Who is that cranky gumball machine?

Rigby: That's our stupid boss. He is always grumpy.

Benson: Who is this? (Still looks grumpy)

Rebecca-Louise: I am Rebecca-Louise. I am Rigby's sister. But do you always look so grumpy?

Benson: I'm not grumpy at all! I wonder why these two gentlemen are not at work.

Rigby: I was working. I just had to get some bags of chips to refill in the snack bar.

Benson: OK then! But from now on let me know if you will pick something up during work.

To be continued! Hopefully you will like this story.


End file.
